


The Wedding

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, Love, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Wedding, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: About a year after the final battle, Shiro and Keith finally get their wedding.





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is sappy you guys. The amount of sap in this is the amount of spite I have right now, so, it's a lot. You have been warned.

“Are you nervous?”

 

“Terrified. The word you’re looking for is terrified.”

 

Lance laughed at Keith’s reply, so hard that he had to wipe a tear form the corner of his eye. Keith was watching all this through the mirror, showing Lance behind him. Even with this ridiculous display Keith had a hard time tearing his eyes off his own reflection. He had never worn a suit before in his life, not this kind anyway. It was black and perfectly tailored to him, with a vest under the suit jacket that accented his slim waist. Someone had told him that he looked fantastic in it, but he couldn’t help find this view simply… odd.

 

“Come on, man, it’s just a wedding,” Lance said. He seemed to finally have a hold on himself again. He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Lance’s own suit made him look about five years older than he was. About ten years older than his mental age. “This is supposed to be fun, you know. Getting married to the love of your life and all that.”

 

“I can’t help but think about everything that could go wrong,” Keith sighed and leaned in closer to the mirror, trying to get his unruly hair to do what he wanted it to do. “I could trip, I could say something wrong, the food could be bad, the cake could be late, the rings could be gone, the-”

 

“Okay I’m going to stop you right there,” Lance interrupted, and then firmly pulled Keith’s hands off his hair.

 

He was led by him towards a nearby chair, facing the other way so that he couldn’t look into the mirror again. Lance pushed him to sit down, then went to take a brush and stood behind him.

 

“This is ridiculous. We’ve planned everything through,” he said as he started to brush his hair. It felt weirdly intimate but… good. “For months, actually. We have planned for every eventuality and besides. You were the leader of Voltron. You can get through one silly wedding.”

 

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having his hair brushed. He should get Shiro to do that for him sometimes, it felt nice.

 

“You’re right, I guess. I just want this to go well. Shiro deserves it.”

 

“So do you,” Lance said softly. “We all deserve something good to finally happen. And it will. And that’s the last word on this matter no-”

 

“But-”

 

“No talking back!,” Lance insisted. “Zip it. Okay? Good, thought so.”

 

Keith had to grin and thought back on how they both started out. Constantly fighting, resenting each other. Lance’s attitude had often made him angry back then, but now it was something good, something that soothed him. He was quite to the point, and even now Lance had actually managed to calm him down a bit. Maybe a little too much, he thought when his head almost fell back and Lance quickly pressed his palm to it to steady him.

 

“Hey you falling asleep?”

 

“I haven’t been sleeping super well. Too nervous. And this whole staying apart thing before the wedding? Whose idea was that?”

 

“Coran’s, I think. Said something about being romantic or whatever,” he could practically feel Lance shrug behind him. “It’s dumb, I can’t sleep without Allura in the bed with me either. Why did you listen to him?”

 

Keith sighed.

 

“He had the look,” he said.

 

“Oh no. _The_ look?”

 

“Yes,” Keith replied.

 

“Well I get it then. Still. After tonight you’ll never have to sleep without him again. I think that’s probably the best part.”

 

“Heh, yeah, I get that,” Keith said, feeling himself blush a little. “He looks so cute in his sleep, you know. Sometimes he wrinkles his nose like he smelled a fart. Super cute. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

 

“Shiro farts in his sleep?,” Hunk’s voice interrupted them and made them look at the door. He was just coming in, Pidge and Allura following behind.

 

Aside from Allura they all wore suits in a similar style to Lance and Keith’s, kind of a uniform that made them stand together as the paladins of Voltron. Even Allura’s dress had a suit vest, but below that flowed out a wide skirt made out of the softest silk. The light grey material shimmered in the light, almost glimmering depending how she moved. They all looked lovely, and Lance went to kiss her in greeting. Hunk gave him puppy eyes and asked for a kiss as well, and to Lance’s credit, he got it.

 

The five of them laughed and suddenly Keith wasn’t so nervous anymore.

 

“Don’t twist my words, Hunk,” he told him, just to be sure. “Shiro never farts, and never poops, he’s too pretty.”

 

“Oh obviously,” Hunk replied. “We all know this. Shiro is perfect and beautiful and you know, he has that handsome smolder.”

 

“That he does,” Keith sighed lovingly. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with him.”

 

He heard a big “awwww” from everyone at his words, and he blushed a little again. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to not meet any of their eyes, eventually hiding his face because he just could not help feeling all this love for Shiro. They’d be married today. What a wild world they lived in.

 

A knock on the door made them all turn, and then Shiro’s voice had them all freaking out. Every one of them made Keith turn around in his chair so he would not face the door and potentially see Shiro before their actual wedding moment. Only then was he allowed to speak.

 

“I just wanted a word with Keith,” Shiro’s voice came through the door. “I’ll speak to him like this if you all insist.”

 

They did.

 

To their credit they all left the room and told Keith not to open the door. So he went and sat against it, grinning because of all this silliness, and because he felt just so damn happy.

 

“Hey Shiro,” he said, hand pressed against the door. “This is really dumb, isn’t it?”

 

“Well, I don’t know, I do kind of think it’s romantic,” Shiro replied. “I miss you. It’s been days. But I’m just… I just really look forward to seeing you again. And I know it’s going to be the best view, I’m gonna remember it forever.”

 

“You’re so damn cheesy,” Keith said, glad that Shiro couldn’t see the tear running down his cheek.

 

“I am. But I also know that you are too so I think it all works out well for us.”

 

They both chuckled and agreed, finally Keith pressed a hand to the door.

 

“Uhm, you can’t see it but my hand is on the door,” he said.

 

There was a moment’s pause.

 

“So is mine,” Shiro replied.

 

If anyone else could see them maybe Keith would feel silly for crying and laughing so much. But after all this stress of the past few years, all his emotions finally had time to come out. And they had to, or Keith was pretty sure that he would burst. It wasn’t just the good that swirled around inside him, the bad too. He often had nightmares, when his brain conjured up what would have happened had they not stopped Honerva from destroying all those realities. The past few days, waking up after that without Shiro by his side had been hard. But after tonight that would hopefully never be the case again.

 

He heard Lance shoo Shiro away from the door then, and he came inside to announce that it was time now. Keith’s heart threatened to burst through his chest again, but he felt a little relieved when Krolia finally came to take his arm.

 

“You look so pretty, mom,” he said. It had been strange to see her in a silver dress this morning, but now that he was getting used to it she was just gorgeous. She blushed and shrugged.

 

“It’s not what I would wear every day, but since it is a human custom…” She stuck out her leg a little, showing simple, flat shoes. “But I am glad Pidge and I could convince the others not to wear… What are they called, heels?”

 

“Yes,” Keith grinned at her.

 

“Horrible invention.”

 

“Oh I absolutely agree.”

 

They chatted a little more as they walked down the hallway of the relatively newly built hall where lots of functions had already been held. Meetings, celebrations, discussions. There had been so much work after Honerva had been defeated and it had taken them almost a year to finally organise this wedding. But here they were, standing in front of the silver double doors that would lead down the aisle they had created with a deep red carpet. At the end of it would be Shiro. And then he had to say words. Suddenly he wasn’t sure how to do that anymore.

 

He looked up at Krolia, whose smile quickly faded.

 

“Oh no, Keith, be happy! This is a happy day,” she blurted out, hands on his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”

 

“How’sa words what say?!,” he blurted out. Oh god, he was going to cry.

 

“Oh Keith.” Krolia smiled a little and pulled him close into a hug. “Just take a deep breath. You’ve faced the end of our reality and you pulled through. You’re the leader of Voltron, my son. This is nothing, and you can do it. Just imagine how happy you’ll be.”

 

She guided him through a few breaths and he felt his heart slow a little bit. Yes, he just had to focus on one step at a time, and then it would be alright.

 

Lance, when he poked his head through the door to check up on them, frowned a little, but Keith waved him off.

 

“I’m ready,” he said.

 

The music started. The doors opened, and they took their first steps. So many people had come, so many friends, allies, and what he now considered family. For a brief moment he tried to look into their faces but then he saw him. Shiro. At the end of the aisle on a slightly raised platform, Allura next to him. The rest of the paladins were standing there as well but Keith couldn’t look at anyone else.

 

Shiro.

 

“He’s so beautiful,” he whispered to himself, and felt Krolia squeeze his arm.

 

Shiro’s white suit jacket was tailored to him just as Keith’s was, and damn he had never looked better. Maybe suits weren’t quite so bad after all. He actually looked as nervous as Keith had done just a moment ago, hands clinging tightly to one another. Shiro’s new arm, an upgrade to the free floating one, was glowing softly under the jacket, a strange thing it did when Shiro had strong emotions. They were looking into each other’s eyes like the damn saps they were, all the way until Keith was finally standing in front of him.

 

He reached out immediately, and Keith moved in sync with him to take his hands. This made it easier. This set him at ease.

 

“Welcome, everyone,” Allura’s voice echoed through the grand hall. Still, Keith could not look away.

 

“You look so handsome,” Shiro mouthed to him and Keith squeezed his hands as if to say ‘you too’.

 

“It fills me with such happiness to see my closest friends, my family, come together for such a happy occasion,” Allura continued, and Keith finally looked at her.

 

Damn, it was going to be hard not to cry in front of everyone.

 

“I have done my best to adhere to human traditions, what a fun celebration this is!,” she blurted out, making the crowed chuckle a little. “So it is my job, as princess, I was told, to officiate this union. I take this as a great honour because of… There are so many things to say. I am so grateful for these two, and it was a joy to watch them fall in love, deeper every day. Though we all had a bet going when they would finally kiss, it most of all made us happy to see them. I believe that through our struggles, and through their love it was possible to achieve what we have. And I believe that with this union, it will only make their bond, and their love, stronger.”

 

She paused, and Keith saw the tear in the corner of her eye. He reached out to squeeze her hand, a silent thank you to everything she had done as well.

 

“I believe it is now time for your vows,” she continued.

 

“I-,” they both started, immediately stopped talking, and laughed. Keith was relieved to see that Shiro was nervous too.

 

“Can I start?,” he asked softly.

 

“Of course.”

 

Keith took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. He just had to forget about all those other people here. This was for Shiro.

 

“I had the biggest crush on you, at the academy,” Keith said, grinning. “You were the first one to ever take me seriously and to think that I could be better than what I was. And you never stopped believing that. I never thought the crush would lead anywhere, but there was that one moment when I realised it wasn’t just that anymore.”

 

He looked down briefly, smiling to himself. This was going to be so sappy.

 

“I’m sorry to everyone for having to listen to this ramble,” he briefly looked into the crowd, seeing a lot of faces that were tearing up. Good, they could all have a good time crying. “I had realised that you were more than just someone to look up to. I realised that you were human too and that you were hurting. I never told you that I saw you crying out on the observation deck but that’s when I knew. That I would love you forever and that I would do anything in my power to make you happy and to soothe all your wounds.”

 

Shiro’s grip on his hands tightened, and he too was starting to tear up.

 

“I knew you were there,” he replied. “And I noticed the change. You don’t know how thankful I am for everything you have done for me. And when you told me to shut up and kiss you, that’s when I knew that this was it. I only got through all of this because of you and your will to never give up on me. I promise you, Keith. I promise I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to repay you, and make you happy.”

 

“Oh just kiss already!,” Allura blurted out. She was crying, no holding back. “With this kiss I pronounce you husbands, go, go!”

 

And they did. To everyone’s cheers Shiro wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. On its own, Keith’s foot lifted a little bit, and he let himself be dipped, knowing Shiro’s strong arms would never let him fall. The cheers were almost deafening, and the kiss was the sweetest thing in the world after days of being apart. They laughed into it, laughing harder when Hunk jumped forward and exclaimed they had forgotten the rings!

 

They quickly exchanged them, simple golden bands that had their names engraved on the inside, beautiful but also practical, and then suddenly Keith was lifted up. As was fitting, Shiro carried him down the aisle - bridal style- to everyone’s cheers and throwing flower petals at them. Not being able to help himself, he started kissing Shiro’s face all over, loving the smile he saw on his face, the laughter all around them.

 

So much happiness. It was finally making up for all the bad things that had happened to the universe.

 

Outside the hall was a large garden, where, behind some barriers, more people were cheering for them. But they turned towards the peaceful gardens where they would take pictures before the light was gone and the party began. Thankfully, it was for their wedding, because Keith would not have been able to bear being separated from Shiro again. All they had to do was look at each other for everyone to oohh and aahh about how lovely they looked. Keith didn’t care about anything except that look in Shiro’s eye. He had never felt more loved.

 

“They look so in love!,” Coran cried out. He was bawling nearby, and Keith had to grin. Weird as he was, he was such a good man.

 

“That’s because they are!,” Pidge pointed out, nudging his side.

 

“I know but it’s just so beautiful!!!!”

 

They heard his crying for a while longer, and while everyone was distracted, Shiro took Keith’s hand and suddenly rushed off with him, hiding behind one of the many hedges. It was suddenly so much more quiet. So peaceful.

 

“I just need a moment just with you,” Shiro said, hands caressing Keith’s cheeks. “It feels like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

 

“I know the feeling.” Keith stood on tiptoe to kiss Shiro, which he was pretty sure Shiro sometimes did on purpose, not lean down to meet him. He felt his hands on his waist.

 

He thought about how easily those hands could lift him. How many times those hands had initiated moments of intense passion and pleasure. It turned him on how strong Shiro was, especially with that metal arm. He thought about being held down by him, fucked until all he could think was nothing because everything that filled him was Shiro.

 

“I know what you’re thinking about,” Shiro said, his pupils blown wide just as his. The metal hand slid from his waist down to his ass and squeezed.

 

“I like you new arm much better,” Keith replied, ignoring what he had said. His hand caressed his forearm, then his bicep. It felt warm. “We should probably go back, you know.”

 

Shiro leaned in closer.

 

“And what if I rim you instead until you come all over these neat hedges?”

 

Half a moan slipped from between Keith’s lips and he wanted to. Oh god he wanted to get rimmed and fucked and held down right here. But Shiro doing that… was maybe fast enough that no one would notice. Maybe for a regular human it wouldn’t be, but it had been explained to Keith that him being more sensitive… everywhere, was kind of a Galra thing. The two of them had had a lot of fun finding out exactly what that meant.

 

“But your suit will get dirty,” Keith whispered, shaking with anticipation.

 

“There’s a stone bench over there.”

 

“It’s kind of… exposed.”

 

“That’s the idea,” Shiro grinned, a confident grin, a smirk like Keith had never seen before.

 

So of course he agreed.

 

Keith ended up with his face pressed against the stone bench, his ass up with Shiro spreading apart his cheeks. He pressed a hand to his mouth when he felt the familiar wetness of his tongue against his hole, but every time he was overwhelmed all over again. It was so much. And he could not get enough of it.

 

“Come on, let me hear you,” Shiro teased, pulling back and replacing tongue with finger.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Shiro they’ll hear me,” he gasped, biting on his lower lip. He felt so hot, and it was getting more, he wasn’t going to last long. He hadn’t even jerked off the past few days.

 

“They should. I want them to hear how I make you feel.”

 

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro…” With every repetition of his name he got louder, until eventually all he could do was moan, and he didn’t even know how loud he was at this point.

 

Shiro’s tongue dipped deeper into him. Every inch of it he could feel, every brush against his inside spurred the fire inside him.

 

“I’m gonna come Shiro my s-suit I-”

 

To his credit Shiro actually knew what he meant to say and grabbed the loose hanging dress shirt and jacket to pull them aside. When Keith came all over the bench, actually hitting his chin as well, his clothes were miraculously saved. He only noticed when he was panting and Shiro pulled him into his embrace again.

 

“You got a little something there,” Shiro said and took out his handkerchief to clean him up.

 

Keith always needed a little time to gather himself, his orgasms were so overwhelming. Thankfully Shiro was more than happy to watch him, to kiss his face all over, to make sure he was alright. God, he loved this man.

 

“I should do something for you,” Keith mumbled, his words a little slurred. He nuzzled against his cheek, almost ready to curl up and stay right here, the party be damned. “I could jerk you off.”

 

“Later,” Shiro replied. “In a few moments we’ll go to the party. Everyone deserves to have it.”

 

“Right. Cake.” He grinned at the thought. “I really like cake.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

They deserved to have these few more moments, snuggling in the sun. Shiro helped make sure he looked prim and proper again, then, because he was a good man who didn’t want anyone to accidentally sit in someone else’s come, cleaned the bench as well. Holding hands they made their way back.

 

“There they are!,” Pidge called out. “Come on, the cake is ready to be cut! No wait the first dance first!”

 

Behind Pidge, Lance winked at him. Then gave him finger guns. Keith stuck out his tongue in return. Then they both noticed Shiro and Allura had been watching the whole thing. Laughing, the four of them joined the rest of the hubbub back inside. The main fall had been transformed. Now on the raised platform was a long table for them and the paladins to sit at, in front of them a large dancefloor, and all around round tables to sit at, with a buffet at the far left of the room. The crowd had shrunk considerably here, only their closer friends, the tighter family were in here, enjoying some this time together.

 

The six armed DJ welcomed them, and the lights dimmed.

 

“Come on,” Shiro said, bowing before him, and then he legitimately kissed Keith’s hand. He was into it. “Our first dance, husband.”

 

“Gladly. Husband.”

 

He didn’t want to be in charge right now, and Shiro knew that. He always knew. To the soft tunes of a slow, romantic song that Keith couldn’t understand the words to, Shiro pulled him close. They barely even moved, but Keith did not care. Staring into Shiro’s eyes was his favourite past time of the day.

 

“I can’t believe we got here,” Keith whispered, so only Shiro could hear.

 

“Me neither, to be honest.”

 

“I can’t believe we get to be happy.”

 

“You deserve it,” Shiro said and kissed him again. Now their foreheads were pressed together, and they had almost completely stopped moving.

 

“So do you, silly. Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

 

“I made a lot of mistakes. I was-”

 

“No, Shiro. Don’t go there. Don’t ever go there again. You were terribly abused, and you saved the universe anyway.” He paused to pull away a little, so Shiro could see how serious he was. “I love you.”

 

Just as they kissed, the song ended, to everyone’s applause. The DJ invited everyone else to join them then, when the music changed to something more upbeat. Along with everyone else, they forgot the seriousness of their words and instead… danced.

 

Keith hadn’t had this much fun in such a long time. Even after the final battle there had just been so much to do. But now, oh now, he felt so happy. He danced with everyone, the first one he grabbed away from Allura was Lance and during their joking around, there may have been some ass grabbing involved. But between the silliness and cutting the cake, *eating* the cake and finally drinking the champagne that Keith tasted for the first time and loved, he laughed. He laughed so damn much and he did not care of silly or sappy he looked.

 

He was still humming when they were on their way home, singing along to the last song that was now stuck in his head, and he let his head hang out the window of the taxi that brought them home. Their home. They had lived there for a while but now it suddenly felt new. It was a big apartment that was connected closely to a few other ones, where the rest of the paladins lived. What had been most important to them was that they could stay close. This was their family and Keith wouldn’t be able to bear to lose them in any way. Even if they were gone for a while, travelling across the galaxy, this was their home.

 

“Come, I’ll carry you,” Shiro said when Keith bumped into him upon getting out of the car, and Keith giggled.

 

“You have to. It’s tradition.”

 

“Of course it is.”

 

Keith was too busy kissing Shiro’s cheek and then teasing his earlobe to really notice his husband carrying him over the doorway. He was too concentrated on making *him* moan now to notice much of anything, only saw the rose petals on their bed when he sat up to undress himself.

 

“Very romantic,” he said hastily, and leaned down to kiss Shiro hard. Their tongues met and Shiro’s hands helped him undress, caressing his bare chest when it was exposed. “You’ll fuck me now, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Shiro said breathlessly, and then suddenly sat up, pulled Keith even closer, and grinned.

 

“What are you- OOOHH,” he kind of screeched when he was suddenly turned around, falling on his bed, and that smirk was back on Shiro’s face.

 

Then he felt it. Something hard against his hip.

 

“Oh I see,” Keith returned that smirk, spreading his legs wide. “Come on then, husband.”

 

One by one pieces of clothing fell to the side of their bed, some catching on them, some tearing down rose petals. Neither had the attention for it. All they did was focus on one another, kissing, groping, sucking, licking. It was always so deliciously overwhelming for Keith, sometimes he even turned a bit purple, sometimes he felt other things happening that he didn’t really want to think about.

 

“Remember our first time?,” Shiro asked, panting against his lips. He already had his fingers inside Keith’s hole, teasing and making him moan.

 

“Of course I do it was- What fight was that after? Ahh-,” he moaned when Shiro brushed against his sweet spot, clinging to the head of the bed.

 

“I- I don’t remember. It was a close one, I know that.”

 

“And I was damn fed up with you holding back because you thought you were too- nnn, too old, or, or, that you were taking advantage of me. I needed you.”

 

“And you ordered me to,” Shiro said, grinning, then he leaned in to start sucking on Keith’s neck.

 

“Because I needed you- oh god,” he moaned again, probably quite loud this time but this room was pretty isolated. He liked being loud. “This, us, it was a long time coming. I loved you too much, I had to risk it.”

 

“Risk it?,” Shiro came up, and Keith knew he would have love marks all over him the next day. “What do you mean?”

 

“I thought you might not love me,” he said, panting, watching Shiro’s expression soften. “For a long time I was just this dumb, stubborn kid.”

 

“Oh Keith,” he sighed, leaned in, and kissed him again. “I’ve loved you for so long. I could never stop loving you.”

 

There was no other way to describe how much they loved each other anymore. Words made way to touches, to sweet kisses and gentle caresses and finally Shiro pushed into him and Keith got lost. Like he always did. With Shiro, his first, and his only lover, he could just fall. There was no one else he trusted more, and no one else who could make him feel this amazing. With every thrust more heat coursed through his body, more pleasure overwhelmed him.

 

And above him. Shiro. Framed by the moonlight his hair almost seemed to shine and there was no view more beautiful in any world. Keith was clinging to him tightly when he finally came, and shortly after, he could feel Shiro come inside him. He always could. It turned him on so much Shiro had to fuck him all over again after a little bit of a pause.

 

When they finally fell asleep, Keith watched Shiro for a while. He played with his hair and finally realised: This was it. He would be happy for the rest of his life. And for the first time in months, he slept without nightmares.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ValkyrieShepard)! My DMs are always open for fic prompts!


End file.
